


FUN IN THE SUN

by Freyasboy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyasboy/pseuds/Freyasboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is late getting back to camp. Jack goes to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FUN IN THE SUN

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for JDJunkie's 'Heat-is-on-a-Thon.

Jack was pacing up and down in front of the tent, muttering under his breath.

“Sir, do you want me to go and fetch him?” Sam asked.

“No, Carter. If Jacob says he needs you back on Earth urgently, then you must go.”

“Yes sir.”

“Teal’c can stand guard over the camp and I’ll go fetch him.” Jack ground the last four words out through gritted teeth.

“Yes sir. Hopefully, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Sam said as she headed towards the gate. “Bye Teal’c. Have fun,” she added with a wink at her team mate.

“I am not here to have fun Major Carter, and I am certain Daniel Jackson will not either,” Teal’c said as he noticed the grim look on Colonel O’Neill’s face.

“Okay, T. I’m off to get him.”

“Daniel Jackson does not do these things on purpose, O’Neill.”

“I know that, T. It just drives me nuts.”

“I know,” Teal’c stated with a small smile, finding it amusing that Daniel always got under Jack’s skin.

Jack set off, still muttering aloud. “Ten minutes, that’s what you said, Daniel. Ten fucking minutes. That was an hour ago. What’re ya’ doing? Oh, I know. Staring at those fucking hieroglyphs on the cave wall, that’s what.” Jack kicked a large rock in frustration as he trudged onwards.

Luckily their camp site was under a group of trees, affording them some relief from the heat of the burning sun. But out here there was no shade until he reached the caves where Daniel had found some writings on the wall earlier and was trying to decipher them.

“So, what’s your excuse this time, Doctor Jackson?” Jack continued to mutter. “There’ll be one, I know. I’ve never known anyone who could come up with so many reasons for being late.”

By this time, Jack had reached the cave expecting Daniel to be sitting cross legged in front of the wall inside, staring at the glyphs and symbols. He wasn’t. He was outside, squatting on the ground looking at a piece of flat rock. Jack watched as Daniel traced delicate fingers over the glyphs cut into the rock, treating it like a rare piece of bone china. 

Daniel was so engrossed, he almost hadn’t heard Jack approaching, but he couldn’t believe Jack had come to fetch him. He’d told him he’d be back at camp in ten minutes. Wasn’t that good enough for him?

“Daniel!” Jack yelled.

Daniel stood up and spun around, glaring irritably at Jack. “Jesus, Jack, Stop yelling.”

"Do you know what time it is?" Jack snapped.

“Time? Yeah, it’s …” Daniel looked at his watch. “Shit! Jack, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize …” Daniel’s words trailed away as he noticed Jack wasn’t listening to him. He was just staring.

Suddenly all the frustration had drained from Jack. Daniel had removed his jacket while in the cave earlier and was now just wearing his black tee shirt and BDU pants. It was the tee shirt that had stopped Jack dead in his tracks. He knew Daniel had been working on building up his muscles, but hadn’t realized how emphasized they appeared under a tight tee shirt. Not only was Daniel pouring with sweat, but his tee shirt was soaking wet and clinging to his body like a second skin.

Jack could only stand and stare, his mouth open and eyes wide. Although Jack had often seen Daniel hot and sweating, they’d been in bed, naked, not on a mission where Daniel’s shirt was accentuating every rippling muscle.

“Jack?” Daniel breathed huskily as Jack’s intense scrutiny sent tingles through his body to settle in his balls.

Jack didn’t reply. He couldn’t find the words to explain what he was feeling, but then that wasn’t unusual for him. He looked down at Daniel’s nipples stiffening against the wet material and that was it. His annoyance had been replaced by arousal.

Without saying a word, Jack started to walk towards Daniel.

“Um … Jack? What’s going on?” Daniel knew what was on his mind, but was waiting to see what was on Jack’s. After all, it was Jack who had set the rules when they were on a mission and rule number one was no off world sex. Looking into Jack’s eyes, Daniel could see they were almost black and full of lust. Jack looked like a predator stalking his prey and Daniel swallowed hard, his own arousal rising at the idea of being his lover’s prey.

As soon as he reached him, Jack grasped Daniel’s biceps and pulled him in. Daniel closed his eyes, thinking Jack was going to kiss him, but instead he felt the warmth of Jack’s lips on his nipples through the damp material. He shuddered as the heat from Jack’s mouth slammed straight down to his groin. His nipple hardened under the pressure and heat of Jack’s mouth and then cooled when Jack moved to the other nipple.

Suddenly understanding exactly what was affecting Jack, Daniel grabbed the bottom of his tee shirt pretending he was removing it, but as he’d suspected, Jack’s hands clamped down on his.

“Leave it!” Jack ordered gruffly as he licked and mouthed over Daniel’s abs, sucking in the tee shirt as he made his way down.

“Oh God! Jack!” As if the heat of the sun wasn’t enough, Jack was making Daniel sweat more than ever with his actions.

Daniel let his hands rove over Jack’s tee shirt, finding it just as wet as his own. Stepping back, Daniel could see what Jack had seen on him: a tight black tee shirt clinging to his body, showing every contour.

That was enough for Daniel. Grabbing Jack’s arm he dragged him into the semi-darkness of the cave.

~~~

Jack and Daniel lay on the ground, sated and wearing nothing but their tee shirts.

“We’d better get back, Daniel. Teal’c will grow worried. Oh, and when we get back, tell him you DID have fun.”

“Why?”

“Never mind. Just tell him. Are you coming back here tomorrow?”

“Um … yes, I would like to, but …”

“So, I’ll have to come and fetch you?” Jack asked hopefully.

Daniel gave a thoughtful smile. “I could be hot and sweaty again.”

“Sweet!” Jack replied, a lustful grin spreading across his face.


End file.
